Jashin's Devil, God's Angel
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: AU. The Akatsuki is an orphanage holding many 'different' kids. Hidan, a 12 year old Jashinist, starts to develope these feelings for another, Konan. He doesn't know what he's feeling, what should he do? A HidanKonanPain love triangle story.
1. An introduction

**This is a fanfiction my friend, Jordan, made and gave me permission to upload on my account because (And I quote) '...Give you permission to post my HidaKonaPein story s long as you give me credit, since I'm too lazy to start an account. :3**

**Enjoy my friend's work :3**

**I do not own the story, Jordan does. **

**I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki in anyway possible (otherwise, the Akatsuki would be the main characters and Team 7 would be dead before the series even started)**

Hidan had been sent to his room for the rest of the day. Again. Well, it wasn't the FIRST time, THAT was certainly for sure. Although he now knew it was apparently "against the rules" to attempt making sushi out of Kisame. Hey, he didn't know! You couldn't blame him…unless you were Kisame. Kisame DEFINITELY blamed him."LEMME OUTTA HERE! HEY! HEY! LISTEN TO ME AND OPEN THE *censored* DOOR!" He yelled while banging the door. No response. Well duh. The other kids at the orphanage were used to this. More banging. Still finally fell back on his bed in a huff. "Ugh…how was I supposed to know it was against rules?"

"Well, you could have bothered thinking about how Kisame is another kid like us, and that Madara-san doesn't like us killing each other…?" Hidan jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard the sudden voice from outside the door.

"*censored* YOU, KAKUZU!"Kakuzu. That baka of an older brother. Who did he think he was? He was the oldest kid there, big whoop. That didn't give him any sort of superiority over everyone else. But he seemed to think so. There were many things the two didn't agree on. Kakuzu thought money was more important than anything, while Hidan preferred his religion, Jashinism.

They always opened the door. Hidan made a break for it…only to be knocked back by his brother. "WHOAAA!" He yelled as he was flung backwards onto the bed. "KAKUZU!" The silver haired eleven year-old glared at Kakuzu fiercely. His brother smirked. Kakuzu was…different from most. With his shaggy dark brown hair, light brown skin, and rag doll appearance, what with his partially stitched mouth and such, he was fairly frightening. And there was, of course, his eyes. Green, pupil less irises with red sclera… leaned back against the doorframe. Normally he was pretty serious and stern, but whenever Hidan got in trouble, he became your usual run-of-the-mill smug teenager. "It is true, you know. Kisame is fairly freaky and odd, but he is another kid."

"GO SOAK YOUR HEAD, *censored*!"

"Now, now. Language, Hidan." Hidan ground his teeth, glaring at Kakuzu."Anyways, Hidan, you'd better get to bed. Lights out is in ten minutes."

"What…HUH?"

"Well, duh. You were sent to your room at 6:30, and it is now 8:20. Lights out is at 8:30. So, obviously, it's time you got ready."

"Aw, jeez, why are you so good at math?"

"Well, I MUST be good at math if I am to count my money, so…"

"Ah, forget it. Now get out!"

"I was just leaving."So, yeah. That pretty much describes an average night there. Oh, wait, you don't know much yet. Well, I, the epic narrator Jordan, will fill you in on what you must know:Hidan, Kakuzu, and a good few others are all kids at an orphanage called the Red Dawn Orphanage, or rather, the Akatsuki. The other kids are: Deidara, Konan, Pain, Kisame, Itachi, Zet and Su. The headmaster is Madara. That about covers it for this. So…anyways…our story truly begins the next day is when Hidan learns exactly what he needs to know about something troubling him for a long time...

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Sick?

**Update! Yay! I decided to update every 5-7 days just to torture you fans! Haha! Just kidding, I just don't wanna rush Jordan-san**

**One thing I forgot to mention...I came up with the idea for this fanfic, Jordan wrote it and added her own specialful touch. So this like a collaboration(I think, ah well)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki(cuz if I did, Dei Dei would've blown Itachi into oblivion) or the story, I only own this account and the basic idea of this fanfic**

BONGBONGBONGBONG! Hidan fell out of bed in a heap, swearing loudly as the wake-up bell started to ring. He looked out the window. "Ugh…morning already? Jeez, and the sun's just barely rising…" He climbed sleepily back into hadn't been one minute when Kakuzu walked in and chucked a bucket of water onto Hidan. "Better get to the dining hall, Madara-san gets mad when you're late."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

"Ah, ah, ah, manners, Hidan." Kakuzu waved a finger and left the muttered a few more choice words under his breath and pulled on his robe. They all had to wear robes, ugh. The robes were weird...black with a red cloud design, symbolizing the orphanage's name: Red Dawn, or Akatsuki. Hidan betrayed the rule by keeping his unbuttoned, showing off his chest and amulet. Though, being he was only eleven, there really wasn't much to see on his chest. Pretty pathetic and pointless, , when he was all dressed, he headed downstairs, still groggy. "Ugh…need…sleep…" he moaned. He'd had a strange dream the night before. The dreams had been coming to him for a long time now. He didn't know what they meant. But right now it didn't matter. Aside from the fact they kept on waking him he arrived at the dining hall, and dully plopped into his chair. Ugh. What a way to start the morning. He rubbed sleep from his eyes groggily. Then, he heard a musical female voice.

"Pain, we should hurry. We don't want Madara-san getting angry at us." His heart immediately began beating faster. Oh, Jashin….Konan. He immediately ducked down beneath the table, trying not to didn't know why. He didn't like it, though. Every time Konan walked by, every time he heard her voice, or saw her, or even heard her name…his heart beat faster, his mouth went dry, his palms got sweaty, and his stomach tied itself into knots. He wondered if he was getting sick. He managed to sit back up straight. Konan sat down at the other end of the table, by a boy with orange hair and orange-brown eyes. Hidan was angry. He didn't know why he felt that either. His pink-violet eyes burned intensely. Every time Pain was around, he got mad. Even more so when Pain was anywhere near Konan. He MUST be getting sick. I'll have to ask Kakuzu that later, thought Hidan. Then came breakfast…Which went a little psycho somehow. It started with Kisame flinging his toast at Hidan, who, in retort, flung his fork. In less than one minute, complete and utter mayhem. Then Deidara joined in by flinging those annoying clay sculptures of his everywhere…it ended with Kakuzu and Madara having to break everything the Battlefield o' Breakfast finished, Hidan managed to catch Kakuzu alone. "Hey, Kakuzu-nii!"

Kakuzu glanced over, surprised. "What is it, Hidan?"

"I gotta ask ya something!" Kakuzu sighed and stopped walking.

"What IS it?" "I think I'm getting sick, because every time I see Konan I start feeling all weird and stuff. Do you know what it means?" Kakuzu paused….then a slow smile spread across his face. "Kakuzu? Hey, Kakuzu? HEY, KAKUZU!" Hidan was shouting at his brother now. Kakuzu just kept smiling mischievously and walked screamed swear words, curses, and Jashin-related stuff at Kakuzu before turning away in a huff. Looked like he had no choice. He had to ask that pretty boy, Deidara…who was only seven but HAPPENED to be one of the more intelligent and sane people walked over to Deidara, who at that moment was sculpting something, but not with detonation clay. Just sculpting. "Hey, Dei-chan!" Deidara glanced up crossly at Hidan. He hated being called "Dei-chan".

"What is it, hm?"

"You're one of the smart guys here; I got a question for ya!"

"Hmmmm….well then, what is it, hm?" Hidan described what happened when he was around Konan and then asked "Well, what exactly ARE the emotions, hm?" Hidan explained: He felt a little dizzy, his palms started sweating, his stomach twisted and turned, his mouth got dry and his tongue got tied up, and his heart beat faster. Deidara thought about this a few minutes."Well, I'm not quite sure. I mean, sometimes I get a little bit of the heartbeat and stuff when I see some really good art, hm, but…I've never felt any of the others. So…I really can't explain what it is."

"Oh, well, thanks for nothing!" As Hidan turned to stomp out of the room, Deidara called after him.

"Maybe you should ask Madara-san, hm! Not something I'd want to do, but he'd probably know, hm!"

"HECK NO!"Hidan tried to keep his "Heck no" in mind for the rest of the day. But, his curiosity was stronger than his determination. So he gave in and went to see was in his office, as usual, scribbling on paperwork. He was a man in maybe his thirties or forties, with thick, long, fairly wild gray-black hair that had to be tied back into a ponytail to keep it from getting in his way. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, gray jeans, shiny black shoes, a gray sports jacket, and a tie. He had calm black eyes that at this moment were absorbed in the paperwork before paid no heed to this. "HEY, MADARA-SAN!" The middle-aged Uchiha jumped almost a foot into the air and ended up falling from his chair. He stood up and brushed himself off, trying to remain somewhat dignified...and actually succeeding.

"Hidan? Is something wrong?" He spoke calmly, in a low mix between tenor and bass, but remaining cold and stern all the same."Madara-san, I think I'm starting to get sick."

Madara frowned. "Sick, you say? Well, what are the symptoms?"

"Well…" For the third time that day, Hidan described exactly what happened. "…and it only happens when Konan's around, and I get angry when Pain's around."Madara thought this over in stony silence. Hidan was worried. What if he had to go to the hospital? What if this was some awful disease and they'd have to give him shots and test and cut him open and-"I know what this so-called 'illness' you have is, Hidan. And the cure…is relatively simple." Hidan gave a sigh of relief at the headmaster's words.

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"Hidan…you are in love."

Hidan frowned. "'Love'? What the heck is 'Love'?" Madara sighed, and pulled a dictionary form the bookshelf in the corner. Then, he began reading aloud:"Love; noun. 1, a strong affection for someone or something. 2, a passionate affection between one person and another. 3, the object of such affection, a sweetheart or lover. To feel love for, fall in love with, to begin to feel love. Make love: to woo, embrace, etc., to engage in-"This is where Madara broke off. He had a PRETTY good feeling Hidan didn't need to know the second way of making love at his age of eleven. He shut the book. Hidan had been staring at him quietly. "So…you're saying I feel this stuff for KONAN?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Hidan."Hidan left the room in the daze. So he wasn't sick…a relief. But what if he'd just fallen into something even worse….?

**Dun ask about the dream cuz Jorda-san hasn't even told me . **

**All she said was that it has to do with a sequel(so look forward to that too ^^)**

**See ya in 5-7 days!**


	3. Cures, Crushes, and Cruelty

**Since you fans asked for it, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the akatsuki(cuz if I did then they would always be chibitized) or the story, I only own this account and the basic idea of the plot**

It was three days later since his "chat" with Madara-san. He was still in a daze. Still walking around in a daydream. The others all stared at him, wondering what was wrong. But he either didn't notice or just didn't care. Probably both.

So…he was in love. Well, okay then. That was simple enough. He just didn't want to feel it, though. Jashin…what would Lord Jashin say if he was here? The dreams had just kept coming. He had a feeling they were a sign from Jashin. But he always woke up before he got the message.

Maybe I should tell Madara-san about the dreams too, thought Hidan. Then shoved the thought away. What did that crazy old man know about Jashin? Nothing, that's right, nothing! But still…he needed a cure. And fast, before he got all mushy and he went around asking the others about if they knew of a way to push the feelings away. So, his day went something like this (CHATPLAY FORM AHEAD!)…

Hidan: Hey, Kisame! Know any cures for "love"?  
Kisame: GET AWAY FROM ME! NO! I DON'T WANNA BE SUSHI! AAAAAHHHH!  
Hidan: What the…? HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Hidan: Hey Itachi-san! Know if there's a cure for "love"  
Itachi: OROCHIMARU? MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! (poor blind Itachi…)  
Hidan: AAAAGGHHH! (I figured Itachi would say "Orochimaru" since in my mind Oro's a random kid that got kicked out of the orphanage for…harassment.)

(An hour of fire extinguishing later)  
Hidan: Hey, Zet, Su! Any ideas on how to get rid of "love"?  
Zet: Why are you asking us?  
Su: Why would we know?  
Zet and Su: After all, we've never dealt with it before, right Zet/Su? *they start kissing* (This was Dr. Jordan's daily vitamin dose of yaoi fanservice…wait…WHY DID I WRITE THIS?)  
Hidan: Oh…OH HOLY JASHIN MY EYES! IT BURNS!

Hidan: Sasori-san! Get over here, I have to ask you something! Do you know a cure for "love"?  
Sasori: do you WANT to be a puppet? Get away from me, pink-eyes!  
Hidan: WHY YOU-! (And that's how Sasori dies…just kidding, he's still alive, just badly beaten up. :P)

Hidan: Let's see…hey, Deidara, know any cures for-  
Deidara: go away, hm, I'm busy,  
Hidan:…*CENSORED* YOU, GIRLY-BOY!(To put it lightly…TICK TICK BOOM)

Hidan: (weak from numerous beatings) K-Kakuzu, know…any...cures...for…"love"?  
Kakuzu: $150  
Hidan:…Aw, FORGET IT!

…and that was his day. He was definitely not asking Konan, she'd say "Who with?" And Pain would KNOW who with and kill him. Or try to, anyways.

It was later now. He was sitting quietly, staring at Konan and Pain, who were playing together...laughing. He wondered what they were doing. He never laughed unless he was trying to kill someone.

It was something he found pretty stupid. They were chasing each other around, Konan laughing while Pain tried to catch her. Hidan felt angry as he watched them. Ugh, what kind of crap was this? Oh well, didn't matter.

Suddenly, Pain caught Konan...but pushed a little too hard, and they fell in a heap, still laughing. Hidan felt even angrier as he saw the one inch length between their lips. He knew what THAT meant. Zet and Su had shown him earlier…yuck.

He clenched his fists, glaring, when Pain noticed him. He muttered a few words to Konan, then got up and walked past Hidan. In the silver-haired immortal's ear, he whispered "meet out here after lights-out. Chicken out and I will get you."

"You're on." Hidan breathed back as Pain passed him by.

(After lights out, 9:00 p.m.)

Hidan had made a quick trip to the kitchen before coming out here. He and Pain stood glaring at each other. Finally, Hidan said "Well? What did you wanna tell me?"

Pain spoke calmly and coldly. "I know you like Konan. Love her, even. Well, she doesn't love you, she loves me. She doesn't even like you, or care about you." Hidan clenched his fists.

"What did you say?"

"She doesn't care about you. At all. So forget ever having ANY bond with her." Hidan had it.

"I'll show you who doesn't care!" And he pulled the gleaming kitchen knife from his robe's sleeve and lunged towards Pain.

**next chapter coming tomarrow...actually...it's aready 'tomarrow' in my timezone XD **

**so, next chapter coming in like...soon**

**bye~~**


	4. Winning a fight, losing a love

**Update! **

**Chapter 4 of JSDA is here!**

**Fanfiction can sometimes be such a pain...some of the words were lost when I put this on the document manager...ah well, I fixed them up**

**Warning: Some blood because of Hidan's ritual(but I'm sure if your reading this then you're use to the blood in Shippuden)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki(cuz if I did, Saso-danna would still be alive) or the story, I only own this account and the basic idea of the plot**

Pain managed to dodge the attack, but barely. It almost nicked his left ear. Hidan swore mentally, one little hit was all he'd need! He tried again…and again…and again…and yet again! But Pain kept on dodging. More strikes, more was getting nowhere. Pain clapped his hands sharply together. "Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm!" A powerful blast of air whipped out, knocking Hidan back. Pain pulled out several shuriken-WHERE HAD HE GOT THOSE? Hidan wondered-and flung them. They were propelled sharply by the wind.

Hidan yelled in pain as the shuriken dug into him…shedding his blood. _Jashin-sama, please let this work!_ Hidan spread the dripping blood thick with his foot, and began to draw out a symbol. A blood red circle with an upside-down triangle in the center. The Jashin symbol.

Now he just needed Pain's blood. He lunged forward towards Pain once more, slashing and jabbing, until he finally cut a deep gash in Pain's left arm. Pain clutched at the cut, eyes burning. Hidan leaped back into the circle…and licked Pain's blood form the scarlet-stained he changed…his skin turned to a deep black color, a skeletal design along it. Hidan couldn't help it then. He laughed. Loud, long, and COMPLETELY INSANE, he laughed. "I think I'm gonna win, orange-top!"

Pain narrowed his eyes, what was Hidan up to? Then Hidan jabbed the knife into his leg. Pain gave a shout as a cut tore open on his own leg. What…what on earth…Hidan kept on laughing as he attacked himself, and as such, attacked Pain.

Finally, he made swift move and jabbed the knife into his side. Pain coughed up blood and staggered forward, moaning. "No….no…I can't lose…I won't lose…"

Hidan smirked. "Pain, you baka…you've already lost." The skeletal pattern faded from his he noticed something fluttering nearby. It looked like…a paper butterfly. Oh, no…paper…Konan! No, no, she'd never forgive him! Oh, crap, no!

Konan's POV  
Konan had gotten worried. Pain was outside too long, he'd told her he had to talk with Hidan outside after lights-out, but this was much longer than she had expected…so she did the only thing she could think of.

After some swift hand signs, then she said "Dance of the Shikigami". The result was swift as her body split into hundreds-no, thousands-of sheets of paper. Several of the sheets took on the form of paper butterflies, and flew outside.

There, right there! The butterflies saw what was happening…Hidan and Pain were fighting. She saw The wound open on Pain's side, and knew: Hidan had hurt Pain, HER Pain. No…

Hidan's POV  
Hidan didn't know what to do, what to say as the butterflies-along with other sheets of paper…formed together partially, enough to form Konan's upper body. Only the legs and arms weren't fully formed. She was crying as she floated there on paper wings. "Hidan..why?"

"Konan, I didn't…I wasn't trying to…I…" Suddenly, sharp paper sheets cut at him, tore at him, covering him with paper cuts. He stood there in horrified silence as he stood, bleeding...from his self inflicted cuts and Konan's furious attack. She was crying by Pain's unconscious, bleeding form. He walked towards her. "Konan-"

"Go away! Get away from here! I hate you, Hidan! I hate you!" The other members of the Akatsuki were coming outside, Madara-san and Kakuzu in front. Hidan lowered his head in shame. He heard muffled, indistinct shouting in confusion.

But all he saw was Konan. He still heard her shouting that she hated him, only saw her crying as she crouched by Pain, her body now fully formed with paper."Konan, please, listen to me-" Before he could finish, she jumped up and ran away, tears flying off her perfect, beautiful face.

Hidan had had his chest stabbed before. He'd stabbed himself during his rituals. Simple stuff like that. One time before he'd come to the orphanage with his brother, he'd been stabbed in the chest by some random street jerks.

But he'd never felt his heart break before. And it hurt worse than any knife.

**Poor Hidan...jelousy got the best of him**

**Jordan is working on chapter 5 right now so you might have to wait a bit!**

**Review and tell others about this little fanfic!**

**Bye~~~!**

**A little note: Jordan has told me the basic idea for the sequel to JSDA, I'll be helping her with it. Look forward to it after this little story is finished!**


	5. Broken Hearts and Butterflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or this story, I only own this account and the basic storyline idea**

The next day, Konan was sitting in the infirmary. Beside Pain's bed. As she had all night. His injuries had been stitched by Kakuzu, but he was still wrapped in bandages. She had fallen asleep sometime in the night. But now she woke up, very confused, trying to remember.

Then she did. It all came crashing down on her. Running outside, seeing Pain bleeding and unconscious, and seeing Hidan standing there, holding a bloody knife…

If Pain died…she knew Hidan was immortal. She knew she couldn't really kill him. But if it came down to it, she swore, she would find a way. Bury him alive. Starve him. Lock him in a cage for the rest of eternity. Anything, as long as it got him out of her life.

Kakuzu walked in calmly. She jerked and looked at him. "Kakuzu-san! Is pain...is he going to be alright?"

"None of the wounds were really fatal. No internal organs ruptured. He lost some blood, but he'll live. I probably should have told you last night.""Yeah, you should have." She snapped angrily.

Kakuzu sighed. "Look, I know I'm going to come off sounding like some old wise man-"

"Aside from Madara, you ARE the oldest here."

"Not the point, Konan. I'm trying to say that Hidan only attacked Pain in a fit of rage. Pain may have started it for all we know." Konan nodded quietly. Kakuzu sighed again. "Look, you know how he's been walking around kinda dazed-like for almost all week? Well, 's because he loves you."

That went down like a ton of bricks. "WHAT? He…he…but I don't love him! I love pain! I LOVE PAIN! I LOVE PAIN, NOT HIDAN!" Kakuzu just looked at her calmly with those eerie red and green eyes.

"Then why do you have to tell yourself that? If you really love Pain and not Hidan, why do you have to scream it to yourself?"

Konan couldn't say anything.

Kakuzu stood up. "Think about it. I think you really hurt Hidan when you told him you hate him. He's been locked in his room all morning. He locked himself in there." And he left, leaving the blue-haired girl to quietly think.

Hidan's POV

Hidan hadn't left his room, as Kakuzu had said. He lay there in his bed silently. He also had stitches, and was wrapped in bandages. But he didn't even itch at his stitches like he usually did. He just…laid there.

He hurt a lot. But it wasn't because of the injuries. His heart hurt the most. He still heard Konan screaming out her hatred for him. He still felt her paper slicing at him, he still saw her crying.

And he would never get over that. He knew somehow that he'd hurt her more than she hurt him. All because of that STUPID Pain…stupid, stupid, STUPID! Hidan shouted out a numerous grouping of colorful language-directed at himself-then jumped up and started banging his head on the wall. He banged his head like that until it bled.

"Aw, crap…I hurt my head…agh…" He muttered some more words before he grabbed some gauze from above his bed (He hurts himself so often, I'd guess he has bandages for himself in his room.) and unwound a long strip, wrapping it around his head. His stupid, idiotic, head.

Then he groaned and fell back on his bed, dizzy with pain. But the pain in his heart was much worse than his head. It still far shadowed it.

"Pain was right…Konan doesn't care about me…she even said she HATES me…" he muttered, pink eyes burning bright…and actually brimming with tears…what…tears? He'd never cried before…never before…but it just felt natural now.

Hidan let it all out. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it, muffling his screamed sobs. Out in the hall, a lot of the Akatsuki members paused to stare at his door as they heard the muffled, dull commotion, but kept walking. Everyone was still in shock from last night.

And they all knew that they couldn't help Hidan as of this time.

After they all left the hallway, Hidan heard a knock on the door. He glared. "Go 'way, Kakuzu! Leave me alone!" He wiped off his eyes and sniffled. He felt so pathetic, this was humiliating! The knocking increased. Hidan finally stood up, walked over, and flung open the door.

No one was there. Nothing…except a paper butterfly. Hidan stared. Why…what did Konan want? Huh? He glared, but couldn't help but follow the paper butterfly as it fluttered off. "What the…hey!" He ran off after it.

The destination he arrived at caught him off-guard. It was the infirmary. Konan was sitting quietly in a chair beside Pain's bed. Hidan glared at her as the butterfly landed in her palm, where it that reconnected to her skin.

"Whaddya want, huh? What is it? You just want to yell at me more? Tell me how much you hate me?" Konan just looked at him with those warm, gentle amber eyes. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Well? Answer me, you-"

"Hidan..I wanted to apologize."

Hidan blinked. "What…what? Apologize? Why?"

"I was a little too…harsh, Hidan. I was angry and upset at Pain being hurt. But Hidan…" She stood up and walked towards him. He took a step back.

"What are you doing? Huh? Get away from me!" She shook her head. "Hidan, you baka." That was all she said. She took a step closer. Hidan moved a step back. It was like some crazy, insane dance. Finally, though, Hidan was pinned back against the wall.

"What are you doing? Konan, you-" She had gotten lose to him as he said "you"…big mistake. Sort of.

It pressed their lips together in a kiss, catching Hidan off guard. When it was done, Konan tried to pull back, but Hidan only grabbed her close and kissed her again. So she really doesn't hate me, he thought.

"Konan, Hidan, what the HECK are you two doing?" Pain had woken up.

Uh-oh. THIS was going to be hard to explain…

_**The end**_

**Yep it's over(for now ;3)**

**Jordan and I are already brainstorming the sequel so I guess I'll give you a summery**

_2 years after Hidan and Konan get together, Hidan has that strange dream again...it's a message from Jashin saying only Jashinist can love Jashinist...Hidan of course disobeys and soon Konan is kidnapped by a person hired by Jashin. Will Hidan's team get Konan back? And who's Air, the Lolly squad, and Candy squad? Find out in JSGA's sequel!_

**Look forward to it! :3**

**and yes...there will be Lolita since Jordan asked to use my OC that...welll haha...**

**Bye~~~~~!**


End file.
